Shadows of Autumn
by ToraYona
Summary: Koyo, a small village nearby Konoha is in ruins after the Kyuubi attack, and the Head of the Kagemusha Clan leaves a dying wish to the Third Hokage himself. Accept his villagers and his remaining Clan members into Konoha, and keep his one heir safe from any means of being a shinobi. The Third Hokage accepts the terms on the bloodied scroll and promises till his last breath.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto. I only own my O.C's and Koyo village ^v^**

 **Hiya, this will be my first try at doing a Naruto Fanfic.**

 **Please go easy on me ^,^/**

 **But I will take criticism, as I am going to be learning from pure experience on writing my first fanfiction.**

 **Thank ya', ToraYona ~**

Prologue

The sound of a child's laughter filled the house with such love, that the neighbors nearby would also feel the love emitting from the Kagemusha's household. The neighbors knew the Kagemusha's were a loving and caring Clan, that they didn't fear the people within the Clan. When most would fear such a large Clan, for not only were they an immense Clan, but a very powerful Clan that dealt with the dark arts. Just hearing the child's laughter escaping from one of the many households that strewn down the streets of small Koyo; a small village nearby Konohagakure no Sato; gave everyone a small bit of hope.

Especially since the Third Ninja War just ended not too long ago.

The villagers of Koyo, was still rebuilding their homes and many stores that were destroyed during the Third War. It only happened, because Koyo was known for their vast resources that they supplied out to the shinobi of Konoha and any other ally shinobi.

As the villagers of Koyo were finishing up rebuilding a home for a family of six; the family gleamed with happiness as the last plank of wood was sealed on their roof. The villagers joyously cheered as another home was successfully built, going onto their next project.

As they went on with their daily duties, one door to one of the Kagemusha households opened slowly, someone peeking out with a taste for adventure and maybe a little mischief.

"Takarue-kun!" Only the sound of a mother's could stop her child from doing anything stupid and rash.

"Y-yes _Okāsan_ ," a dark haired boy, shakily turned away from the front door and turned to see his mother; the sister of the head of the Kagemusha Clan; Chinmoku Kagemusha.

"Don't yes _Okāsan, me!"_ His mother inched forward, and Takarue took one step back. Afraid of his _H_ _aha's_ own strength, or worse her ninjutsu abilities.

Yes Chinmoku Kagemusha, the sister of the head of their own Clan, was not afraid to use her own abilities on her son or any other member of their Clan. It was one way to keep the family members in line. Or anyone else.

"Where do you think you are going?! Especially, when your _Tōsan_ is looking for you. He has something important to tell you, as do I," She grabbed her son's collar and began dragging him to where his father was waiting, very patiently. "And Don't think I won't bring this up to your _Tōsan_!" She growled at her son, knowing full well her son what he was _trying_ to do.

Sighing, Chinmoku dragged her son who looked like he was going to wither away into nothing at the thought of seeing his own father, for kami sake his father wasn't tha-... Then scratching her head she remembered what her son tried to do last week, and the week before that. "You're a mess kid. I thought I taught you better than this? And on top of this, your _Ojisan_ and your _Obasan_ will be there with their kids. So it shouldn't be _that_ bad!"

Hearing her son groan, she stopped midway to their destination. Pulling her son up in front of her, she fixed his clothes and hair; as any other mother would do, and spun him back around. This time him in the front, and her behind, that way he wouldn't be able to escape.

"Let's go, sweety. Oh and did I forget to tell you, the Third Hokage will be visiting as well. Later today that is. So no screwing around!" Smiling she pushed her son into the meeting room. Where "divine punishment" was waiting for her son.

"Ah, there you are my love. I was wondering if you had to beat our son to a pulp again!" A man's laughter erupted in the silent meeting room, causing some of the guests to be taken back by the first in command's outbursts.

The Head of the Kagemusha Clan laughed as well, making his sister to pause in her step and slightly blush at her husbands antics. Tugging her son back a little, they both bowed and continued till they where right in front of the Head. Takarue's _Ojisan;_ his mother's eldest brother, the Head of the Clan and on top of all that, one of the strongest in ninjutsu of their Clan. Not counting his mother that is.

Takarue turned to his father and bowed, after bowing to the Head. Soon after acknowledgement was done, the two sat besides the Heads' _Kāsan._ Bowing the two sat idly down, and waited for the rest of the ceremony to continue. They were the third to the last to arrive, sadly enough and just in time to meet the Hokage of Konoha himself; who ended up sitting near the Head, with his own son sitting next to Takarue.

Takarue glanced up to see the young son, probably in his mid-teens; eyes gleaming with excitement. Probably from being able to see a new place and being out of their village. Oh, how Takarue envied the Hokage's son.

"Hi, I'm Sarutobi Asuma, and you are?" The young Hokages son whispered to Takarue, a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Dressed in casual, but very refined clothing for such an event. A toothpick sticking out of his mouth at the edge, was being twirled quickly.

 _Jittery fellow._

"My names Kagemusha Takarue," he said lowly, and clasped the boys outstretched hand.

"Nice ta' meet cha', Taka-kun." And like that the two boys became best of friends. Both interested in each other's strength and what made one another tick. In the end, the two found out they had a lot in common and made a promise to see one another again after the meeting between the two villages.

Later, down the road. The two became very close friends and even found ways of seeing one another, and doing dangerous missions together. Soon, Takarue found out what Asuma did. Leaving his village just to pursue his own personal interests. Not even bothering Takarue, asking if he would like to come with him and be rid of the small village that confined him indoors.

Takarue became very jealous, and angered by Asuma's actions that he began to pursue his own dreams. To become the head of the Clan like everyone wanted him to be, but he did it in his way and achieved more than both his parents could ever do.

When the Kyuubi attacked the village Konoha, Takarue head of the Kagemusha Clan sent out his best men to help the shinobi of Konoha. Many lives were lost that day, from both Konoha and Koyo. But that didn't mean Koyo survived the brutal attack of the Kyuubi's outrage against the village, someone or something attacked Koyo as well during the middle of the night and obliterated both the Head of Kagemusha and a majority of the members with him. As well as their beloved village Koyo and the villagers that didn't make it out.

Takarue's dying wish was so that Konoha would except the remaining villagers and members of the Kagemusha Clan; since he couldn't protect his beloved Clan and villagers.

Takarue knew he failed as he felt the blade pierce his back and watched helplessly as the perpetrator ended half his Clan before his eyes.

What the perpetrator didn't know was that Takarue's wife was already in Konoha and giving birth secretly to his unborn child, who would some day rebuild Koyo from the ground up and become a better, and kinder Leader than he or those before him,ever was.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I know this was long, but I hope this gives you guys some kind of knowledge of how my character's will set into Naruto's timeline and how some characters' will know one another. If I gave too much information, then next time, I'll try and space out something this big into at least two chapters. But, besides that! I hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue, the next chap. I will give a small brief of a few of my main characters' and a little story afterwards.**

 **Please review/comment If ya would like.**

 **Ja~ -ToraYona**


	2. Character Bio: Chapter 1 and 2

**Hiya, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Just my O.C.'s and Koyo ~**

 **Here's a Bio on Kagemusha Kyoko, the main character for this story ~**

 **And there's a chapter afterwards! ^.^**

 **Enjoy ~ ToraYona**

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Kagemusha Kyoko

Nickname: Nensei no Chi Usagi - Viscous Little rabbit -, Shiroi Han ha - White half blade - , Ao raiko - Blue Lightning Tiger - , Kyo-chan, Palmtop Tiger (when she snaps)

Birthdate: October 13

Gender: Female

Age: 12 - 13 - Part 1

Height: 4"4 ft - 4"5ft - Part 1

Weight: 36.9 kg - 81.4 lbs. -

Blood type: B

Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release, Storm Release, Dark Release, Yin Release

\- Kemonoshigan - Shi no kemono no me - Eyes of the Death's beasts - This is usually used when the user becomes violently angry or their emotions' become unstable to where they summon shadow beasts that can devour/drain any shinobi's chakra with a single touch. This is also characterized by the users' eyes turning completely black with their pupil turning completely silver with violet and blue hues and the iris turning cat-like, and their canines enlonging - making them almost animalstic like -. The user can detect untraceable things, such as objects or whether there was someone there earlier that is there no more. They can sense death within a certain radius, and can use the shadows to their advantage; such as jumping within ones' own shadow or other shadows as a means of a portal like way. They can also "see" and commute with the "dead", but only to a certain degree can they do so, and that is mainly if the death was recent or only a couple of days; and it depends on how the bodys' state is.

(There is more but not much has been discovered, due to the Clan not being able to surpass to the next stage. Since it mainly deals with "Death" himself or those who are under "Death". For example: A Shinigami - some have human appearances, were other's prefer to stay in their "natural" state/form, or if they were to go deeper they could meet a Arbiter; one who challenges spirits to see if they are fit to live again or "die". But they're kind of hard to come by with no one in the Clan to reach that stage, yet.)

Classification: Sensor Type

Occupation: Kunoichi, Heiress of the Kagemusha Clan

Affiliation: Koyo, and Konohagakure

Team: Team 10 / Asuma

Clan: Kagemusha Clan

Ninja Rank: Genin - Part 1

Academy Grad. Age: 12

Family: Kagemusha Takarue (Father; Deceased) , Kagemusha Otome (Mother) , Sarutobi Asuma (Godfather), Sarutobi Clan (Adopted Clan)

Natue Type: Water Release, Lightning Release, Ice Release, Fire Release, Yin Release

Jutsu: - Shadow Clone Jutsu, Water Release: Water Beast, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Ice Style: Diamondcutting Scythe, Fire Release: Roaring Flame Tigers Technique, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique/ Shadow Clone: Twin Lightning Cutter

Fighting Style: Close to Mid-range. Has higher damage output, and input attacks to catch the opponent off-guard and deceptive options, with quick speed and agility and flexability.

Ninja Tools/ Main Weapons: Twin Tantos, Shuriken, Kunai, Ring Blades, Dual Kodachi

Abilities: She can summon dark beasts or mainly cat's. Understand feelings of nature, especially water. Can see and commute with those who have passed.

Appearance: Kyoko has bright emerald cat-like eyes with a permenant light black lining around her eyes-almost like she has slight insomnia, and short cropped Dark Strawberry - Auburn hair, that is usually unkempt and stroked with some hair longer in the front that is pulled together in white and blue spools to bunch the upmost hair into bunches, that reaches to her elbows in length. Her skin has a pinkish-tanned complexion with a white birthmark of a moon on her right shoulder blade (back). Very small and slim - built.

Kyoko usually wears a short, long-sleeved cobalt jacket with it usually opened; has a silver zipper, with a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket. She wears long, dark tan trousers with zippers around her thighs (that way she can attach and reattach the pant leggings), and has her ninja pouch on her right leg (later removed to being a black and violet outline shuriken holster), with the traditional blue ninja sandals. And wears her (blue) hitai-ate like a bandanna, making her hair pop out more.

Personality: Everything with her is a call to sensuality, Kyoko gives way at times to violent impulses, she is passionate, moody and adventurous. For Kyoko, it's all or nothing; it is a sensorality that is based upon headstrong impulses that gives her an active life in this area that only a great love affair could restrain.

Likes: Kiba and anything sweet and the color cobalt and the number 7, along with the plants Juniper and Hawthorns

Background: Kagemusha Kyoko was born in Konoha a couple days after the Kyuubi's attack. Her father was the late and last heir and leader of the Kagemusha Clan and small Koyo. Which was destroyed during the attack, and the citizen's of Koyo thus scattered, some stayed with its' fellow neighbor Konoha. Kyoko and her mother was adopted into the Sarutobi family under the Third Hokage's order; but also to keep a promise to Kyoko's late father. They didn't take the Sarutobi's last name though.

During these times she will then learn what she truly wants to be and do for herself. For know she is set on fulfulling her late father's wishes, and to do that she needs to become the strongest kunoichi and learn her clan's deepest darkest secrets in order for it become a better Clan than it was, along with her villages security within the Clan and the protection of her fallen village.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Ghosts' wish

A startled child awoke to the sounds of heavy breathing and a heavy weight sitting across her chest. Trying her best to open her heavy and tired eye lids, bright emerald eyes peered open to see a very large ghost-like dog sitting a top of her. Chilled as if it was having the best time of its' life, and nestled its' rather large ghost head a top her chest. Its' nose inches away from hers', and its' beady black eyes peered down at her own. With another huff of supposedly dog breath, the dog yawned; stretching out its' limbs and nestled closer to the girls body.

The girl chuckled, and tried her best to shove the ghost-dog off her small child form. With much effort, the girl huffed in annoyance when the ghost-dog didn't move an inch. She growled at the beast and shoved at it again. Much to her chagrin the beast finally moved to the side slowly, but surely. Finally, out from underneath the ghost-beast, the girl breathed in new air, happy that the mutt decided to oblige to her attempts of moving it off of her.

With new air, and not feeling so tired anymore from the activity she had to already do. Especially, early in the morning, she huffed angrily and puffed out her cheeks towards the ghost-beast. But with a sad feeling at seeing the ghost-beast laying her in bed, she knew the animal had passed not too long ago. She could feel sadness filling in the air, probably from the Inuzaku's Clan, since they were the ones with the large type beasts as their familiars or summons.

Solemnly, the girl started petting the quiet ghost-animal, and sobbed quietly. This caught the ghost-dogs attention, as it peered its' scarred black eye open, knowledge could be seen within those eyes. Along with love, and appreciation of how it was treated could be seen as well. Especially with how the animals ghost-bodies condition as well, the girl could definitely tell that it was once a great companion and had a great human companion at that.

The ghost-dog slowly got up from its' comfortable position and went to cheer the sobbing child up.

When the beast was still alive, his Master had two children, so he was used to taking care of sobbing children. His Master told him he was really great with children and was then used only on missions that had to mainly involve children. Children were easy to please, so he didn't argue, that is when the said children weren't happily pulling on his fur or old ears. But thinking back to it, the old-wolf didn't mind then, especially when he did died did he only come here because, he felt a pull to someone.

He felt that he needed to console the child before he passed, meeting his other comrades on the other side.

With a huff, he blew on the child to gain her attention.

 _'Child, you do not need to cry for me. I have lived a great life, and couldn't asked for a better Master. My passing had come, especially in my old age.'_ The old-wolf licked the child's face, and even though it didn't exactly make any contact, the child seemed to act as if she could _feel_ his rough tongue.

A giggle escaped from the girls' lips, and a smile that seemed to contagious spread across the girls' features. Her face lit up so quickly, the old-wolf was sure the room and himself lit up as well, his gloomy spirit of leaving his family suddenly lifted and he felt nothing but pure bliss. He gave the girl a soft nudge to her shoulder and laid his rather large head over her own. Making her huff at the sudden weight over her head.

The girl glanced up at the old-wolf, wondering if he knew she could understand him, even though he was dead.

Reaching up, the girl placed her hand on top of the old-wolfs grey and white furry head and slowly started petting the animal. When she heard a low groan from the large beast, she knew he was contempt and suddenly pulled back.

 _'Thank you, little one. But its' my time to go. I hope you come across my other kin and are as kind to them, as you were to me.'_

And with that, the old-wolf ghost disappeared from the girls' view.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Kagemusha's Beginning

"Kyoko," A high melody like voice chimed through the crisp air, breaking the child's attention from the passing animal.

"Time to get up. Don't forget you start the academy today!" With that message, Kyoko the child who had just witnessed a passing of a wonderful animal, got up slowly from her messed up bed. The smell of a dog or actual wolf that she found out later, by the comparing the sizes in her head did she realize then; wafted from her bed from where it laid for a few moments in peace.

With a soft smile, Kyoko gathered her sheets and shook out the wrinkles and remade her bed quickly. She went to her closet and gathered her new garbs for the academy and felt excitement building in her gut. Maybe a little bit of nervousness, but she shook it off, and went to lay the clothes on her bed. Rushing to her private bathroom and did her daily morning routines. Brushing her teeth, flossing but breaking more than she could count, probably from her nerves. Rushed brushing her hair and slipping on the little spools her Grandpa got for her when she cut her hair unexpectedly on her eleventh birthday. She wanted a new look, and didn't exactly like her rather long hair; it kept getting in the way and boys liked to pull on it when she wasn't looking.

Pushing the white and violet colored spools upwards, she saw her hair bunch, just like how she liked it. It looked rather cute and after learning how to put them on properly without breaking her hair from her grandmother, she always had them in, minus going to bed. And from then on she didn't feel any hair pulling or see or deal with any rat nests. Just a wild hair style was all she had to look up in the early mornings. Which was definitely easier to deal with, she thought happily, pushing the last spool up making her hair bunch up like a almost blooming flower.

After taking one more look in the mirror, she nodded in silent agreement and raced off to get dressed. Just as she was about to finish putting on her jacket her mother called out to her.

"Breakfast time!"

"Coming, momma!" Racing down the maple stairs, Kyoko reached the bottom within seconds, due to her hastiness she crashed into the swinging door only to meet a pair of arms waiting for her clumsiness to fall perfectly into them.

"Woah there, Kyo-chan! Your breakfast isn't going anywhere, you know." Kyoko glanced up happily at the voice and called out happily with a squeal as an answer.

"Grandpa!"

"You ready to become a shinobi? And start a whole new life, my little Leaf?" Her grandpa placed her down and watched as she raced to her seat, where her food was waiting. Steam could be seen coming off her eggs, showing her that they were just made. And heard the popping noise of her whole wheat bread with homemade butter slapped on being placed beside her first plate of eggs and slices of cheese.

"Thank you for the food," Clapping her hands together happily she dug in, answering in between bites.

"Yes, Grandpa!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full... I thought I taught you better than that, Kyoko?" Her mother chided at her, and grumbled the last part to herself. It seemed as if Grandpa heard her and chuckled to himself.

He was once in this situation with his children, and loved seeing his adopted granddaughter living a good life in a happy and loving home. Her father wanted this, and by any means would the Third Hokage see to it to be fulfilled. He owed the man this much at least. Since this child before him, was the last heir to the Kagemusha Clan of Koyo. A small but happy and flourishing and willing village be destroyed years ago when the Kyuubi was released onto Konoha, Koyo getting caught up in the mix.

Sighing, the Third Hokage reached out to his adopted granddaughter and gave her a small pat on the head, her wavy strawberry odd colored hair bounced lightly from his touch. The two spools slightly hitting one another from her vast movements. He gave her a closed eye smile and bent down to give her a kiss on the head, only to meet a smiling emerald eyes and bright one crossing her face. His whole world seemed to light up, the dread from thinking back to such events forgotten.

Guess she still had that about her, that contagious smile could brighten any dull aura within seconds. She even made the most depressed boy within the village smile, but only around her did he smile. The girl had a good heart, and will of fire burned through her veins proudly. He was proud and happy that Takarue decided to put Asuma as the child's godfather. The said godfather, was astonished that the man would do so, even after what he put the late man through.

"I have to go know, Kyoko."

The girl peered up at her Grandpa and nodded, knowing full well that he had his duties to go to. After all, her Grandpa was the Hokage.

"Ok Grandpa, meet you at the ceremony then!" Finishing up her toast, she dusted off any crumbs and gathered her plates. Listening onto her Grandfathers' and Mother's quiet conversation. Not knowing about her developed listening skills, Kyoko cleaned her dishes and grabbed her lunch bag and placed it in her black backpack. Knick knack objects could be seen sewn and placed randomly on her bag, and as she brought it up to her right shoulder she heard her Grandfather leave.

"Okay, momma. I'm ready!" Her mother glanced behind her to see her daughter already ready. Her cheesy grin plastered on her face, much like her fathers'.

"Okay, sweety let me grab my coat and we can head out, yeah?" Her mother's voice was so soft, that Kyoko blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry mama, didn't mean to rush you or anything," she glanced down at her bare feet, and went to her newly ninja sandals her mother had bought her yesterday.

"You're okay sweety," Her mother said quietly, and went to gather her coat. Leaving her child to finish putting her newly sandals on.

When her mother came back, she had a small violet box clutched tightly in her left hand. This gained the child's attention quickly, but waited for her mother to speak first. She needed to remember her impatience with her mother, since she was going through a lot emotionally.

"My, my your'e patient today." Her mother smiled down at her and gave her odd strawberry-auburn hair a small pet, ruffling up the craziness. Kyoko heard her mother laugh softly, she then pulled the box to her attention.

"This is for you my dear. Your father wanted to give it to you the day you became a shinobi." She said sadly, but had a small smile plastered on her pink lips.

Opening the box, her mother revealed a silver pendant, the silver chain glinting from the newly rays streaming through the doors small oval windows. The trinket was in the shape of a eight petal sakura flower, with a shuriken blade in the middle of it, the petals in the shape of hearts, engraved in the pendant were black lining throughout the entire trinkets. It was simple and unique in its' own way.

"Thank you mama," she reached up to wrap her arms around her surprised mother who hugged her back with her free arm.

"You're welcome sweety. Just know your father loves you and will understand if you don't want to. You live your life how you want, remember?" She tapped Kyoko's nose after leaning away from her child. Placing the box down on the small maple table, her mother grabbed the silver chain gently and slipped it over Kyoko's small head.

Kyoko lifted her spool bunched up hair in the front as her mother placed the necklace onto her chest. It reached just above her shirt neckline, which wasn't far from showing much skin only her collarbones were to be seen, if she didn't have her jacket on that was. Giving her mother a peck on the cheek, she gathered her belongings and reached out to her mothers' waiting hand.

Soon the duo was walking out, towards the academy Kyoko would be starting then on for a couple of her early ages until she was ready to become a genin and have her own team.

Her mother watched her from afar, backpack in hand, and watched her line up with the other children on stage. Listening to the Hokages' words fill the quiet air and smiled as her child wave frantically at the end of the ceremony to her.

"Ready?"

"Ya know it, mama!"

"Kyo-chan! Come on, we're gonna have a small class meeting and what not!" A small boy with dark brown hair and red fang markings down his cheeks came rushing up to the girl. A pup popping out of nowhere, the girl giggled and gave the pup a small pet.

"Okay. See ya momma. I'll see you in a few, kays!" With that small conversation between the two, Kyoko's mother watched her disappear into the crowd with the Inuzaku boy.

"She's grown up so much, darling..." The words left her lips softly, drifting into the winds and up into the cloudy sky. The suns rays beamed down as if someone was listening to her. Today was the day the Kagemusha Clans' last heir would start her life as a shinobi of Konoha. The start of a dreary and hard life, but the mother knew her daughter was strong and would love not just her allies but her enemies as well. Or at least it would be the other around. Her enemies would be a vast population, but she would gain allies within those enemies within due time. She was a bundle of sun shine and had could figure anyone out with a single glance.

As if she were truly living up to her name, and surname.

A mirror, and shadow warrior bundled up into one tiny little girl. This was her child and his child as well, and she couldn't be any prouder as a parent than ever.

"Otome-san, would you like to join us mother's. We're going to grab something to eat and enjoy the quietness while it still lasts." Mothers' crowded her and laughed at the one who spoke, but only the truth.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Hiya guys, I apologize if this seemed rather long. Lol, I was planning on just writing something short, but then I started to listen to music and went at it. It's sooo late lol! XD**

 **Bah, who needs sleep right?**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the bio for the main character Kyoko.**

 **and yes my point of views slightly change within the chapters.. I'm trying to figure out how I want to go along with this... I'll figure it out lol.**

 **Night night~**

 **Ja~ ToraYona**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Just my O.C.'s and Koyo~**

 **I completely forgot to give her an age.. She starts the academy at 8 ~**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

Chapter 3

A nice breeze, and lessons in flowers

Kyoko raced with Kiba towards the academy the next day, after running into the Inuzaku when she was taking a short cut, that way she could get one of the best seats in class. And that would be by the window somewhere in the middle rows, and hopefully crossing all fingers that is. But when she made that last jump over the wooden fence of a near by neighbors yard, she almost crashed into the unsuspected Kiba.

His pup barked as the boy crashed into the ground, Kyoko laying besides him, just grazing him as she crashed to the ground herself from the collision.

Groaning, the boy roared back up and pointed accusingly at Kyoko, but stopped when he noticed who it was he was yelling towards. He should've noticed who it was by the small yelp, but the sun was just behind the silhouette that came jumping over the fence. He only noticed the crazy odd colored hair, and sparkling emerald gems that stared back at him with a confused stare.

Tilting her head to the side, Kyoko's spools lightly hit one another and went into their swinging motions. The wind picked up a little, making her short bangs and cropped hair go into a swirling mess. Sighing, Kyoko picked herself up, but half way up a hand shot out in front of her.

"Here," The Inuzaku boy lent his open hand out to the astonished Kagemusha girl. His kindness was too much for her sometimes.

"Thank you, Inuzaku-sa-" Only to be stopped by a hand placing over her mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me that." The boy pulled his hand away when he felt a wetness to it suddenly.

"Ack! Why did you-" This time he was stopped instead, and came to see a bright smile plastered on the girls' face. She stuck her tongue out to him and raced off.

He called towards the dark strawberry haired girl; racing after her, and yelling at her at the same time.

The two made it to the academy, sadly to Kyoko's dismay though, there was already tons of new students filling inside. Her spot that she wanted was already taken, and by the one and only Uchiha boy.

Walking away from the door, she went up the stairs to only stop midway when Kiba called out to her. He was standing at the door panting heavily, his pup growling at his uncomfortable position, pushing against his master in his jacket.

"Akamaru!"

The pup bounced away, and came to full out run towards Kyoko. Opening her arms, she awaited till the pup jumped safely into her arms. Cradling the pup in her arms, she chided at the Inuzaku boy when he finally caught up. Geeze, they were only up a few flights, and he was already out of breath.

"You need to exercise more Inu-, Kiba-kun," She stopped herself midway, and laughed at the boys glare. Handing back Akamaru, Kyoko listened as she walked towards the Uchiha boy, Kiba chiding at his pup for leaving him for a _girl_ and not just any _girl_. Kyoko herself.

The pup nipped at the boy, making him yelp in pain. Kyoko turned to see Kiba rubbing his now bite marked chin, a little blood dribbling down and landed on the pups nose. The pup shook his head, only to collide with his masters' chin.

Laughing at the twos' actions, she continued her journey to her chair, hoping the Uchiha boy would allow her to sit next to him. Besides, he was in her favorite seat. Right by the window. And sitting by him, she would gain some access to the breezes. Glancing everywhere else when she finally came to her destination she noticed there was one more spot, but that was all the way back down to the very first row.

She could handle this, just ask and-

"Do you want to sit by the window?" She turned to see the Uchiha boy gather his things, and stand up from his seat. Pulling the chair out for her, Kyoko nodded slowly.

"You can take it, just try and leave the window open. I like to have an exit, and..." He looked away from her as if he was shy of telling her he too liked the breeze.

"Gotcha! I can do that," She sat in the awaiting chair and nodded her thanks to the Uchiha boy.

As everyone started taking their seats, the sudden sound of girls screaming was heard from down the halls. The sound got louder and louder by the second. Until a rush of at least five girls pushing one another into the doorway. Only to be stopped by the sound of someone clearing their throats behind them.

Everyone watched as the five girls stopped struggling, and peered behind them. They stopped and slowly one by one walked in. Heads down in shame at being caught by their Sensei.

"Okay, everyone get to your seats, is everyone here?" Their Sensei glanced across the room and noticed some haven't made into class yet. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head and went to peer outside the room.

Then as the time passed, everyone heard their Sensei yell at probably some late students. They soon came rushing into class, huffing and puffing as if they just ran a marathon.

 _'What's with everyone running out of breath so easily!?'_ Sighing, Kyoko slowly cracked the window beside her, as if she reminded herself to keep her little promise to the Uchiha boy next to her.

When she opened it slightly, she heard a soft sigh beside her. As if the Uchiha boy was in sudden relief, she took a glance over to see if so, only to see that he had laid his head on his palm and closed his eyes in contempt.

Guess it was true for Uchiha's to be at ease.

As the last students came into class, they got a small chiding from their Sensei and watched as he patted each of their heads. As if he was forgiving them for being late for the first date.

Kyoko turned to see who were the late ones and noticed a small blonde in the mix. _'Guess he made it after all.'_ Closing her emerald eyes she let a smile set on her face and copied the Uchiha beside her.

"Copy-cat." She heard the dark haired boy mumble next to her. She scoffed back and peered one emerald eye open to see the blonde boy walk up to an empty seat near a shy Hyuuga girl. Hinata-chan if Kyoko remembered correctly. She saw the girl at the ceremony not too far away from her spot on stage. The girl was a shy little thing, that when Kyoko went up to introduce herself, she found that the Hyuuga Heiress was a stuttering mess. Blushing furiously, and twiddling with her fingers, just trying to say the first word.

Kyoko laughed a little at how sweet the girl was, and later that day the two became good friends. Hopefully, Kyoko could help her with her stuttering, that is if the shy Heiress wasn't shaking like a leaf every two seconds.

When Kyoko saw the infamous Naruto sit by Hinata, furious at his Sensei's actions; just because he was "late", sat with a grunt and glared at nothing in particular.

 _'Troublemaker right there.'_ Kyoko thought boringly. When their Sensei got everyone to sit and finally pay attention he made everyone stand one by one to introduce themselves.

 _'What!? No one told me we had to do this!?'_ Kyoko groaned along with the rest of the class and folded her arms underneath her, waiting impatiently for her turn to come.

The Uchiha boy groaned as well, and turned towards her. "Just what we needed, huh? Not like everyone didn't know who you or I was already. Not to mention the Princess down there, along with mister loud mouth besides her." Kyoko nodded in a uh-huh agreement. Peering down at the two, and made a silent note to be better friends with the Hyuuga Heiress.

Besides, the two had something in common that most didn't know.

As the time passed by, just about everyone in class had introduced themselves including Kyoko, since her last name started with a _K_. She didn't tell much, since like the Uchiha boy had said. Everyone knew who she was already, just not her likes, dislikes and such; but she wasn't about to tell everyone that. Yet.

Kyoko also made a note that someone by the name of Higarashi Ryuusuke was absent, along with a couple of other kids. Probably didn't wake up, or is sick. Those are usually the categories anyone would fall under on the first day of school.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy beside her stood up slowly, making every female head turn towards him. The boys in the room groaned, already knowing were this was going to go. And before he could say anything the girls all squealed in excitement of having an Uchiha in their class.

Kyoko laughed and listened in on what the Uchiha, who gave his seat to her this very morning, spoke lowly just enough for some to hear. Besides the girls didn't really listen they just... Stared.

Know Kyoko understood why he asked for the window to be opened earlier. Nodding in understanding, when Uchiha was done talking Kyoko tapped his elbow. Gaining his attention quickly he turned to her.

He really wasn't hoping that she would be a fan girl as the rest, and waited for the Kagemusha girl to squeal in excitement by sitting by him. He was in for it, and prayed silently, wishing he didn't have the good looks his family passed down to him. Sometimes that is.

Kyoko pointed at her seat, then at the window. Then back at him. He slowly got the message and shook his head. Just as long as the window was slightly opened he could escape. Even if he was just a seat away, he nodded in thanks to the dark strawberry haired girl. Shaking his head though in denial that he didn't need the seat.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, her odd hair ornaments knocking into one another. Making a soft clicking noise echo in the room, but it was muffled since the next spoken person happened to be the blonde himself.

His introduction was obnoxious and boisterous. Making a majority of the class to turn their noses at him, he ignored and kept going. The Hyuuga girl besides him blushed when he sat back down and grinned at her.

It looked like she was going to pass out any second. Kyoko felt a little sorry for the Hyuuga Heiress.

After all introductions were done, their Sensei, known as Iruka Umino, went up to the board and thus started the busy day of learning how to become a shinobi for Konoha.

By the end of the day, they learned quite a few more things about their village and where to go for safety reasons. They learned a few things of the three main jutsu's that they would later be categorized in and soon by the end of class a rather voluptuous woman stepped in. Calling for all the girls' to follow her. Iruka-sensei allowed for the girls to leave, making the boys stay for a little longer. Making them groan out in aggravation.

As the girls' followed the woman down the hall, they found out that her name was Saika Hanachi, truly living up to her name. She was going to be their Sensei for the kunoichi classes. Learning different cultures, skills in learning how to deal with flowers; which a lighter blonde girl just scoffed. Gaining some attention, she grinned and proudly said her parents owned the flower shop in town. And that she knew quite a few of what the flowers meanings were and how to properly set them.

Their Sensei came to a stop when they reached the door to the back. Leading to the outside, something that Kyoko seriously needed, it was getting rather stuffy in here.

"So if I were to give you a poisonous flower right know, could you name it and how to cure a patient if they were to come in contact with it, if they were to unnoticeable eat it within their food or drink. Would you know what to do?"

She then continued, not letting the Yamanaka girl to answer.

"Would you know what to do with said poisonous flower given to you, right know, on a mission, to poison your target without getting caught?"

Their Sensei turned to stare at everyone with a deadly glare, and crossed her arms under her rather large chest. The yukata she wore moved slightly at her movements. Her whole body and demeanor changed within seconds when a male teacher walked by. The girl's turned to see what was wrong and saw that the male teacher was 'hypnotized' by their female Sensei.

They watched their Sensei go to 'work' rather quickly. Soon leaving the male teacher in a heap of a mess on the floor, their Sensei walking back with a sway of her hips. Showing her girls' a small flower she kept beneath her clothing.

"That's a highly poisonous flower, that puts anyone into a deep slumber for days. Maybe longer if the patient isn't taken care of properly and right away." Kyoko noted out loud, walking slowly to the male teacher who seemed to be in a complete in utter daze. Foam slowly slipped from his know pale lips, his eyes going slightly blank.

Kyoko glanced around and saw water in a nearby vase, going up to it she pulled out the flowers decorating it and tasted the water with a drop from her finger. The flowers delicately set on the table, Kyoko walked to the quiet man.

Turning to the light blonde that spoke earlier she nodded her head to gain her attention. The Yamanaka girl ran quickly to her side and began to help Kyoko. Tilting the mans' head back slowly, Kyoko poured the water down the teachers' throat. Yamanaka checked his pulse, seconds passed by and she soon nodded that he was safe. For know.

The two turned to their Sensei. "I don't exactly know what else to do Sensei." Kyoko admitted sadly, but held her gaze to show her Sensei she wasn't going to give up on the male Sensei before them.

"I like the look your'e giving me girl," Their Sensei walked up to them, pulling a small vile out of her cleavage handing the bottle to the dark strawberry haired girl before her.

Delicately taking the vile out of her Sensei's outstretched hand, Kyoko popped open the vile and sniffed before lifting it up to the waiting Yamanaka's own nose. Yamanaka nodded that it was safe, and tilted the teachers' head back again.

"Don't pour all of it, or that could kill him," their Sensei said suddenly, making Kyoko tilt the vile back a little as the contents slipped out into the teachers dried mouth. "Slowly, let the cure slip down his throat. When you feel his pulse return to normal then all is cleared."

They listened to their Sensei, step by step. Soon the male teacher before them was regaining conscious and color to his face. They waited for a little, the blonde beside Kyoko checked his pulse every other ten seconds that passed, nodding for Kyoko to continue with giving him the cure.

Soon five minutes had passed, and the vile was empty. They made sure that they didn't give it all in one go and the teacher's breathing was returning to normal. Along with other vitals such as his lips and skin color was coming back to normal, and his eyes weren't glossy over.

The kunoichi's in training all stood back and watched in awe as their classmates took quick action, listening intently to their Sensei's instructions. Soon the waiting was over and the male teacher was back to normal, and he was soon among with everyone else, alert wise.

The girl's all cheered and ran up to the two girls. Who pushed them back slightly, saying he still needed room to breathe. Their Sensei coming up behind her female students and agreeing so.

By the end of the day, the kunoichi's in training learned how to properly take care of someone who was literally poisoned. Learned which flowers weren't poisonous or any other lethal types and gathered their own flower arrangements of what they thought fit their personality.

Soon the girls were leaving their Sensei, who all waved back at them before Kyoko and Ino; Kyoko learned later that day and became great friends with the blonde Yamanaka, appreciating the girl's cooperation. All stopped everyone reminding them what to do before they left their first day of kunoichi class.

During their time gathering their flowers, Kyoko and Ino gathered everyone when their Sensei wasn't paying attention. A secret between the group.

Turning back they each grabbed their flower from their pile of other flowers and walked up to their Sensei.

Flowers in hands they each handed her their flowers. Soon their Sensei was on the ground hugging all the girls, laughing hysterically at the meanings of the flowers that each of the girls gave to her. Kyoko and Ino came up last and gave her their flowers.

A Nerium oleander was given to her by Ino, who gave her a big grin.

A Gladioli was given to her next by Kyoko, she only bowed at her Sensei and walked quietly away.

Their Sensei sensed these two would be very best of friends, and be very dangerous during their days as kunoichi's during a mission that dealt with just dealing with the opposite sex.

Chuckling, their Sensei set the kids off to their parents, who gladly took their excited girls back to their homes. All exclaiming what had happened during both regular class and their kunoichi class. Some mothers looked disturbed, and Hanachi Saika could pinpoint each individual kunoichi veteran among the mother's within seconds. Their faces was oblivious compared to the other mother's who were not kunoichi, but the none kunoichi women weren't as weak as anyone would think.

The veteran kunoichi gave classes to those who wanted to have some kind of security within their household if their husbands were to go out on a mission. Leaving them home defenseless, and those who didn't take the classes, the veteran women would spread throughout the village some taking turns watching homes that had open opportunities for anyone to peer into them.

Saika sighed lowly when she saw the boys leave their classes as well. Iruka walking out with a blonde in tow, he seemed to be having a bad time already.

* * *

 **Also, Ryuusuke will be coming in later as well. ^,^**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, and remember this would be in the beginning of when everyone started the academy. So they be babies as well lol. Meaning Sasuke is... cheery I guess you could say, and I will do my darn-est in making him seem like a "happy" but no to happy Sasuke. Meaning.. I gotta watch some late episodes just to get a feel of how to "write" them.**

 **If I was Jiraiya-sensei, then I would be saying "Research time"**

 **But I'm not ^.^**

 **Ja~ ToraYona**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Just my O.C.'s and Koyo~**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Birds, chakra control and lemon-peppermint candy

Kyoko awoke to the sounds of birds singing by her window. Groggily she sat up, turning to the noisy animals chirping away she scold in annoyance.

"Scat, will ya. A girl needs her beauty sleep man..." She mumbled throwing herself back into the coziness of her bed and its' comforters.

The birds continued to sing through her window, growing louder and louder by the second. Soon a whole flock was to be seen swarming her window from outside. Some neighbors stopped to see the phenomenal happening, the children that were awake, why Kyoko wondered since she could hear the child like laughter suddenly fill outside of her window grow and grow.

"If I get up will you stop?" She grumbled from underneath her comforter.

Silence came to a halt, and Kyoko thought she got her wish until the silent air filled back with the birds annoying singing.

"I swear!" Growling out loud, she was sure her neighbors and the children filling the streets could clearly hear her distaste of her sleep being interrupted.

On the outside the neighbors waited to see who would burst through the white framed windows, that was miraculously filled with singing birds.

Silence met their ears, so they left the oddity house, not quite sure why they were slightly depressed. The birds slowly left, their singing coming to a slow halt. Silence filled the air once more, and a few feet a way from the bird filled window of her house, Kyoko sat on a nearby tree. Still in her baby blue pajamas, tiny petals decorated her attire, and her hair was a complete mess.

Grumpily she reappeared next to her window and opened it, climbing in she dusted her feet off before she jumped off the railing. Leaves scattered away from her shaking form, some falling inside her room. Not caring though she decided that she might as well get ready for school.

Grabbing her garments from her closet she lazily dumped them on her bed, and went to do her daily morning routines. But very slowly, and as soon as she came out of the bathroom, which felt like forever. Kyoko went to get dressed, only to find herself plopping on her bed. Minutes later, she could hear her mother climbing the stairs. With quick precision she timed getting dressed and her mother reaching her door.

"Hi Okaa-san!" She ran out her door and shut it quickly, dashing past her mother and went towards the kitchen. Just where her breakfast was waiting, steaming like she liked it.

As soon as she was done with her food, Kyoko went to wash her dishes. Only to hear her mother walk in behind her.

"Sweety, why was there leaves in your room?"

Kyoko turned to see her mother holding some leaves that she recognized immediately. Blushing from embarrassment, Kyoko scratched the back of her head and told her mother of her ruined morning.

Her mother laughed at the end, and noted how there was more neighbors out and about.

"Okay, I got to go _haha_. I'm suppose to meet Hinata-chan today!" Rushing out of the house, Kyoko grabbed her ninja pouch she got a few months ago and strapped them on the proper places. Placing her sandals on, she reached back to grab her sweater and scarf. The seasons was changing, and it was getting a little chillier as the days passed by.

"Here sweety," She felt her mother place the cobalt-to-violet scarf around her neck, her sweater in her awaiting arms.

"Thank you Okaa-san," Kyoko got on her tip-toes and pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Be safe, and have fun sweety!" Otome watched her daughter wave, and reply back quickly. The contagious smile spreading across her face, and the overwhelming happiness slipped to her.

Soon her daughter was gone from sight, her ninja skills was becoming greater than she thought. Even this morning did she realize too late that her daughters' signature wasn't in her room. She wasn't too worried when she heard the animals outside quiet down, and the chatter outside becoming silent as well.

She must have teleported out of her room. The Body Flicker Technique, if Otome remembered correctly. She sure was strong and knew how to conceal herself very well. Her father would be proud, and her fellow Clan members would be jealous. Otome laughed a little at that thought, then went to do her own daily morning duties.

Soon she found herself done with the house chores, and herself walking out of the empty house that the Sarutobi Family had given them later on in the years. Especially, when they felt that the two of them were safe from any harm that would still be lurking around the corners. Otome knew her home was monitored just about twenty-four-seven, by some Anbu. But she didn't mind, it kept her heart from shattering and possibly her soul from just the small noises that echoed through the house.

Sighing, Otome came to a halt as she found herself in front of the hospital. Apparently, her friends son had gotten into a big accident this time and landed himself in the hospital for more than a couple weeks. The child has yet been to school, but Otome made sure her daughter was to grab the hand sheets he would need to learn from. A little help at least, and surprisingly the boy would have the papers finished but never showed to the academy.

"Hello, Kagemusha-san. Here to see Ryuusuke-kun?" A kind nurse she knew all too well, walked up to her and handed her a peppermint. A lemon-tea peppermint, made especially for her nerves.

"Yes, I thought he would like some company besides his mother." Otome gladly took the peppermint, throwing the wrapper expertly into a nearby trash can, without taking a second glance if she made it or not.

"This way," The dark haired nurse, Onodera Ringu if she remembered correctly, was walking with a slight skip in her step. She seemed happy about something.

"Here you go Kagemusha-san," Ringu it was, Otome got a glance at the girls' name tag; knocked lightly and called out to the tenant.

"Dear Ryuu-chan, you have company." And without letting the dark haired boy speak out, Ringu skipped out of the room, leaving Otome, and the hurried boy behind the curtain to themselves.

"Man, she has no respect.." A grumble came from behind the white see through curtain.

"Well, I wouldn't dampin her mood today. She seems rather-"

"Cheeky, happy, excited. Bouncy!" Otome laughed at the boys raised and high voice. Must be going through puberty. So soon too.

"Yes, those words. You decent, Ryuu-kun?" Otome waited for the sounds of clothes being situated until she heard a grunt from behind the curtains.

"It's good to see you're awake. Is your mother here?" She glanced around the room, smelling the scent of the Higarashi woman's' scent of oranges, lingering in the air.

The dark haired boy ruffled his already crazy hair-do, and sighed rather irately, "Yes mam, she'll be right back if you want to see her." He stretched and yawned loudly.

Otome could see the small bandage wrapping around the bottom of his shirt as he did so, and calmly walked up to him. "May I?"

He obligingly lifted his shirt and some bandages, showing her what had happened. _These could leave scars! Are the doctors here becoming lazy enough to leave an eight-year old with scars?_

"Do you want me to heal them, Ryuu-kun?" She asked, a furious look was held into her own mirroring eyes of her daughter. Bright emeralds' peering down at the eight-year old boy, the same age as her daughter, and with as much spunk as her Kyoko had as well. Just more of a knick knack of getting into deeper trouble, and pain it seemed.

Ryuusuke glanced down at his stomach, slowly he settled his hands at his sides. A frown placed on his face, and that was when Otome knew she should've brought her daughter. The girl could always bring this boys face back up into smiles within seconds. Just the sight of her made his day whenever the two of them visited him in the hospital or at his house.

"I don't know mam, I think I need these to learn a lesson..." He said sulkily, and that was when Otome knew something within her snapped.

Unexpectedly, Otome's own body went forwards and wrapped her arms around the boy within seconds. The boy cradled into her arms, Otome smoothed his crazy hair-do and soon felt her sleeve become wet. Shushing the boy lowly, she felt him hiccup and trying his best to not get snot on her sweater.

A knock could be heard from the door, and without knowing who it was, Otome felt the hospital bed creak from another weight. Arms wrapped around the two, and a bigger body of a stronger woman was cradling the two in her arms.

"My, my. I walk away to get some chocolate for my boy, and what do I find? Why, my boy crying in my best friends chest! You little perv." The sound of the Higarashi woman could be heard above Otome. It was a little muffled since her own head was smothered in the woman's' rather large chest.

"Okaa-san!" Otome heard the boys' muffled scream from beneath the two and laughed whole heartily at their situation. " _Haha,_ it's getting hot from underneath you guys! I - I can-t...b.. ~" The mother's laughed at the feeble attempts of the boy trying to breathe from underneath their own weight.

"Are you calling us fat!?" Mirei called out to her son.

"N-n-no Okaa-san! I'm j-j-just saying..." The two laughed at the boys stutter. His face fully flushed from pure embarrassment his mother was putting him through. Especially, in front of his best friends mother!

"Well, you have a couple more days in here. Then you get to have freedom. Got it! No more messing around and getting into trouble. It's already been four months since the academy started. Your own school year of becoming a shinobi will zip by if you don't stop this!" His mother made a solid point, and he nodded quickly in agreement. He knew some of the basics thanks to his friends he made the first day of the ceremony.

Naruto was just down the hall he could tell. The boys rather loud and obnoxious voice filled the quiet halls. Ryuusuke asked his mother if he could see Naruto, only to feel a smack across the back of his head.

"I'll go get the spunk. You. Stay." And with that his mother left the room, Ryuusuke nursing a big bump on the back of his head.

"You really know how to get on your Okaa-san's nerves huh, dear Ryuu-kun." He knew that mother like voice all too well. It was a scary one at that.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to -" A pale hand raised to silence the stuttering boy before the woman.

"You're okay Ryuu-kun, just know your Okaa-san only cares about you and your health." She gave the boy a peck on his forehead, and gathered her belongings.

"I'll be by tomorrow with Kyoko this time. They should have a couple days off this week. So maybe she'll bring some others' as well." She waved to the silent boy, who seemed to be in a daze.

The dark haired boy suddenly felt a little better around his torso. Gathering his clothes away to show his torso, he shoved the bandages away to show that the Kagemusha woman had indeed made his healing process go faster. She was sneaky, and he wondered why she didn't work at the hospital since she was so good at medical-jutsu's. She would probably beat a majority of the doctors' out and replace them with ones that cared for their patients.

Shaking his head, he shoved his shirt down as he heard his mother argue with his blonde friend. They were seconds away from the door when he got the bandages back in place. And soon felt another weight on his bed.

"Yo, Ryuusuke! Your Okaa-san sure has a grip man! Look at my wounds, they're openi- Ah, what do you think you're doing ?" The blonde glanced up Ryuusukes' mother and watched in awe as she went to work.

Her hands covered in a green hue, had her hands open wide across the blonde boys torso. Soon the wounds he had received earlier from the care of some of the nurses and doctors; which Mirei would soon talk to about his care; was becoming clearer by the second. But Mirei knew that the boy didn't need much healing, just a little jolt for the jinchuuriki's chakra to flow more correctly.

As soon as she felt that she didn't have to "help" the boys' chakra flow correctly, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Nodding and giving the boy a big smile, proud of her work.

"Cat got your tongue, little gaki?" His mother called him out, who stuck his tongue out childishly. She laughed at his actions towards her,"There, and you're welcome gaki," she ruffled his blonde locks and saw her son stare at the two in awe.

"Awe, is my son jealous!?" Grabbing her son, by the neck she pulled the two into a tight hug. Pecking the two kids foreheads, she earned a grumble from the two boys.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for sticking around for this long! I do hope you guys are enjoying this lil' fanfic. Promise there will be some butt kicking genin action soon. Just working up to it in a slow matter, ya know. Don't want to rush it, ^,^!**

 **If you would like a bio of my other main character Ryuusuke Higarashi, then I'll put one of his in the next chapter.. Or maybe chapter 6... Idk yet lol ^,^ Trying to balance between the two stories is an interesting thing I'm tackling right know.**

 **See ya in the next chapter, where Ryuusuke finally comes into the picture, and it will be a little time skip not too far.**

 **But if you have watched the movie when NaruHina finally comes true, and saw that part where they were kids; then you will understand were I am getting this next idea from and incorporating into the next chapter. And let's all be honest, it's bound to happen and we all should know that these two met when they were younger and why poor little Hinata gained that massive crush on obvious Naruto.**

 _ **'Sighs'**_

 **Anywho~**

 **Ja~ ToraYona**


	5. Character Bio: Chapter 5

**Hiya, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Just my O.C.'s and Koyo~**

 **Yo, guys! Sorry for being away so long~ been busy irl 3 and been writing like crazy for you guys and writing some stuff for Ryuusukes' story for a bit. phew man, it feels different writing in a guys view, but at the sometimes I kind of imagine what it would be like if I where to bring that story over here for you guys ;D.**

 **Hmm, I'ma think about that for a little while~**

 **Anywhos~ I did say I would write and incorporate a certain scene from the movie Naruto the Last, hopefully some of you had seen it, if not then on youtube, cuz ya'll know youtube spoils just about everything~ ;3**

 **But, as I was saying, I'll be doing that but adding a slight twist to the scene! Do ~**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

 **Ah! here's Ryuusuke's Bio!**

* * *

Name: Higarashi Ryuusuke - Comparing the laws unto itself, Herald Dragon

Nickname: Aoi Hibana - Sparks of Blue - , Nise Kemono - Fake Beast - , Kemono no usotsuki -Liar of Beasts - , Aoi kemono no kage - Shadow of blue beasts - , Aoi tsuki - Bluest moon - Ryu no aoidesu - Bluest of dragons -, Chi no Ryu - Little Dragon -

Birthdate: May 25

Gender: Male

Age: 11 - 12 - Part 1

Height: 4"9 ft - 5"0 ft - Part 1

Weight/ Bodytype: 90.8 lbs - 93.6 lbs - Part 1

Blood type: B

Kekkei Genkai: Explosion Release, Storm Release, Yang Release

Classification: Sensor Type

Occupation: Shinobi

Affiliation: Koyo, and Konohagakure

Team: Team 8 / Kurenai

Partner: Akakarasu - Also a summon - usually appears in the form of a crow with random red feathers, and can speak human language; he also can appear as a rather tall teenager (188.3 cm) with blond hair that is kept down by a black headband, which spikes out all around int eh back where it is pulled back and has a portion of hair lose on the right of his head and a couple of strands; that are blood red, that goes down over his forehead. He has golden brown eyes, and black scelera. He is often seen with a frown or a condescending grin on his face when he talks with Ryuusuke, but when he is around the opposite gender he becomes a stuttering mess.

Clan: Higarashi Clan

Ninja Rank: Genin - Part 1

Academy Grad. Age: 11

Family: Higarashi Mirei (Mother), Higarashi Ryuuji (Father; Missing-nin), Akamine Tetsunosuke (Older-Half Brother)

Nature Type: Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Yang Release

Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sexy no Jutsu, Wind Release: Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasentsurugi, Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin, Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release: Black Lightning Tsurugi Fang, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Mud Double Dragons, Earth Release: Eath and Stone Dragon, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Lightning and Fire Release: Dragons Fists, Fire Release: Flame Fists

Fighting Style: hand-to-hand combat (prefers), any ranges to his abilities, mixed martial arts, Ninjutsu, and collaborating with others, mid-range

Ninja Tools/ Main Weapons: Tsurugi - black steel with a electric purple lining going around the entire edge, the sheath is black witha cherry colored flame with a black gem in the center of the design, where the cord is a darker purple with a teal ribbon hanging off of it - (family herlome), Fuma Shuriken, His "claws" fists, cross shuriken - that he recieved from his older-half brother as a birthday gift-

Abilities: He can synchronise with his teammates like Inuzaku Kiba, and collaborate excellently with any of his techniques to match those around him. He uses his surroundings to his advantage; as either coverage or his weapon. He also can synchronize with his partner, Akakarasu, and can gain "wings" to over come obstacles he normally can't by himself, some say this would be cheating, but he usually doesn't see it like that, if it can save someone in the end than using this ability is just fine.

From his clan he has learned how to hone his nature releases and become immune to most of the attacks that are of his nature types. From what his mother has taught him, he can incorporate his nature elements/types into his fighting style, unlike using just jutsu's.

Enhanced hearing and sight due to training from his mother, and clan abilities. Enhanced smell. Enhanced speed and reflexes - enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Immense durability - able to continue to take major damage from foes and continue fighting; due to the immense training his mother put him through, he gains impressive resistance to genjutsu's as well.

Appearance: Ryuusuke has short, spikey and wavy dark brown hair; usually unkempt and in a wild array, with narrow crystal forest green eyes. He is rather taller than most of the boys in his class, and his age, along with his physique which is well-developed in musculature from extensive climbing and adventuring. He is usually grinning or lost in thought; but sometimes it makes it difficult to guess what he is thinking about.

His outfit mainly consists of his hitai-ate around his neck; later he wears it traditionally, but changes the cloth to that of a magenta one. He wears his weapon across his lower back at first, but later it's seen hanging on his left side of his waist.

His outfit is that of a dark magenta colored hoodie with black stripes going down the long sleeves that has black cuffs and black inner-lining. He wears a grey v-neck t-shirt, that is form fitting, and tan shorts with black lines going down the sides, he also wears black zori's (sandals) with bandages wrapped around his ankles to his lower calves.

Personality: Self-confidence, demanding, adventure seeker, trouble-maker, spontaneous and boisterious, smart and out-spoken, over-protective and a strong and distinctive personality, he also acts rashly and sometimes overestimates his own strength, rebeliious attitude, and dislikes strict rules - he likes to say that he breaks the everyday life rules itself, since they were meant to break -. A quirk of his is that he tends to glance off into the distance, as if lost in train of thought, but really he is just thinking of ways of how to use whatever is around him to his advantage; always thinking one step ahead.

Likes: TenTen (but knows she likes Hyuuga Neji, so they're just "friends"), animals, dragons, exploring, collecting anything, causing havoc with Uzumaki Naruto, food - mainly spicy things

Background: When he was young; at least three, his father had left his family for a mission but never returned. Later, they found out that he had turned against his own Clan and Village, thus making him a missing-nin. Reasons as to why is unknown to Ryuusuke. Later, when he graduates from the academy he meets his Older- half brother; Tetsunosuke, who has said to meet their father a couple of days ago, and that his how Tetsu had come to Konoha. He takes a year away from his Village and teammates after the Chuunin Exams, as a means to gain more strength with his brother, and to find his fathers where-abouts. But before he leaves, something drastic happens to his mother, leaving her in critical condition, and even more motivation to search for his father.

* * *

Chapter 5

A question, and an outrageous and blushing dog boy

Walking towards the academy with a cheesy smile on her face, Kyoko hummed a little song she had heard from a nearby festival last week. There was a famous singer there apparently, and little did anyone in the Kagemusha household know that little Kyoko had taken a detour that night and visited the nearby village and their festival.

It sure was a memory to remember.

Humming to herself still, Kyoko didn't realize she had a small audience following close by.

Kiba glared at the obvious girl in front of her, walking like she didn't have a care in the world. Blind to everyone, in her own world, oh did he wish to be in - Stopping himself for continuing that thought, Kiba grunted and bonked his own head. Shaking his head from the slight impact he glanced up and saw the girl gone. Nowhere to be seen, he grumbled and continued his way towards the academy.

Not realizing that the girl he had been following had indeed noticed him when he hit himself. His pup had made a slight noise and that was when she noticed the two, but decided to not give him the fact that she had noticed his presence. She wouldn't give him that feeling of accomplishment.

Blushing she had disappeared a second before he turned back towards her. She hid in the first place that seemed nice for the time being. A nice sakura tree that gave her enough coverage and hid her scent from the two.

She waited for the two to disappear from sight, before leaping away herself towards the know ringing bell that classes had started. No one would know that she wasn't there...

Hopefully...

She was in luck Sensei was talking to Naruto. Or more like yelling at the poor blonde, probably for being late. Sighing quietly, Kyoko snuck her way into the classroom from the back window, only to bump into a dark haired person who grunted in return.

'Oops...'

Glancing down, she didn't have the chance to say anything when she felt arms wrap around her torso, dragging her downwards and falling graciously into a convinent empty seat.

"You're rather late today, Kyoko-chan." A hoarse voice croaked out silently.

Kyoko glanced up and saw that it was Shikamaru. He barely opened his eyes to acknowledge her presence, but the mere fact that there was an empty seat meant something right? Did he notice her missing presence? Did he notice?

Taking a stolen glance, Kyoko saw that he was glancing around with a bewildered look, his piercing eyes seemed to have catch hers in the far back. His eyes relaxed as his met hers, he gave her a small smile and a thumbs up. His pup barked out getting everyone's attention towards the duo.

Blushing, Kyoko gathered herself in the chair, and made it seem like she was there the entire time. She nodded her thanks to the Nara boy next to her and cleared her rather dry throat.

"You okay, Kyoko-chan?" A grunting voice, and the sound of chips being crunched rather quickly gave away the boys identity rather quickly.

Laughing a little, Kyoko turned to see Choji munching down on his chips quickly and rather nervously. "What's up Choji, why the nervous eating?" Tilting her head to the side, her long side bangs swished and the sound of her hair accessories clacked against one another. For some odd reason this caused the boy in front of her to eat even more quickly, his chips soon disappearing from sight. And then the bag was about to be gone as well, before a hand reached over and snatched the bag away.

Another bag appearing, and closed Kyoko noticed. A new bag? Does Shikamaru always keep them on hand in-case these things happen?

"Don't worry, Kyoko. He's just nervous because of the question Sensei had asked us... So troublesome.." A piece of paper slid in front of Kyoko's vision, along with a red pencil. "He asked who we would want to spend with if the world where to end. Or something along those lines..." Yawning, the Nara boy glanced at his empty paper, then back at her.

"Wha-What is it?" He stuttered out.

"Nothing Shikamaru. Just imagining what you would write down," tilting her head again, she gave the sleepy boy a small smile. Then turned her attention to the paper she was given.

"Hmm..." Then that was when things went out of hand.

Naruto, being his childish self, gave his thoughts on what he thought and threw his paper out the open window. It was summer...

Apparently, Ryuusuke had something else to think and rather say out loud. His own opinion was rather given with some type of remorse behind it all. And threw his out as well.

Smiling, Kyoko wrote down her answer and made a copy of it on the end of the paper and ripped it off. The little piece she tore off she slipped into her shorts pockets. Smiling at what she had done, she waited for the next thing their Sensei gave them to do.

After the academy day was done, all the girls ran to their other Sensei, who gave them a small task. Didn't require much to do for them do. All they did was practice a jutsu that involved transforming into an older version of themselves. Everyone thought hard, and some couldn't quite get the technique down, so their Sensei told them to transform into her.

After that was done, Kyoko ran to her mother and surprised her by transforming into her mother. Her mother was rather happy with her increasing skills in her transformations. It was quite hard to tell who was who when the two walked to another mother who was waiting for their daughter as well.

"Can you tell who is the real Otome?"

This lasted for a bit, until Kyoko and her mother ran into the boys of her class. She grinned and asked Kiba who was who. The boy only stuttered and his face rather grew red really quickly.

Tilting her head to the side gave her away rather quickly to the other boys. Sighing, Kyoko undid the jutsu and scratched the back of her head. "Guess I need to get over that habit of mine, or I won't be able to fool anyone else, huh?"

"You're fine as you are, Kyoko-chan!" Some of the boys said, rather quickly. But the one who got Kyoko's attention was the dog boy who was fidgeting like mad.

Laughing, Kyoko waved to the boys off and her mother and her walked on-wards. That was until, Kyoko remembered someone wasn't coming along. "Hold on Haha..."

"Kiba, coming?" Tilting her head once more, Kyoko reappeared in front of the stuttering mess who only nodded in response. His pup barking out in annoyance got his attention quickly, but not before Kyoko gathered his hands in hers and ran to catch up with her waiting mother.

"Glad you could join us, Kiba-kun," Otome patted the Inuzaku boy's head softly and chuckled at her daughters antics on trying to get the boy to respond to her questions. Only did he retort when she snagged his pup from his jacket, Otome noticed the boy freeze up and almost fall unconscious.

"Sweety, your friend is-"

"Ah, Kiba!"

* * *

 **Yo~ Thanks again for sticking around, and hiya to all new readers ^.^ /**

 **If you would like to leave anything that'd be cool, if not that's cool too. Just glad to have you guys as my readers!**

 **I'll try my best on the next chapter! Ah, to try and keep up with the other story in a way, I shall be adding some other characters that need a spot light so be anticipating some biggies in the next few chapters !**

 **And don't worry they won't be too long, just need to get to know my girl more and the main characters as well, ya know? (lolz~)**

 **Anywhos~**

 **Ja! - ToraYona**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiyo! I DO NOT OWN~ NARUTO~**

 **Just my O.C.'s and Koyo~**

 **So~ nothing to say honestly, been lazy and to tired to write for awhile, but then again that's what life throws at you for being a busy bee, and not being able to do much for yourself. Right?**

 **Welps, this is rather late and later than I wanted to write this chapter. And like I said last chapter, these next chapters are to get to know my characters and bring in others, but not too many I tells ya. Well, maybe.. I'm not too sure yet.**

 **Oh, and this is a time skip to where everyone's about twelve, so I may go back just a little so you can get a jiff of our girl Kyoko's daily life as a ... seven or eight year old, yeah?**

 **Maybe...**

 **Anywho~**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Obnoxious is nothing, compared to an outraged girl

 _"Hey, sweety come see your daddy before he leaves"_

 _"Bye, Daddy! Have fun saving the world!"_

 _A soft smile came from the big man, who stood before the front door, his wife standing besides him with a soft sigh escaping her pink lips._

 _The man struck a pose before leaving the house. A boy from the top of the stairs clapped happily at his "Hero"._

 _The man disappeared behind the closed door, the wife smiling as she waved at her husband by the front window. White and green curtains were pulled back slightly, so that she could see her husband walking off to the front gate._

 _"Sweety, want to go see Kyoko and the others at the park, later today?"_

 _A small sigh, and the sound of toys clattering to the floor could be heard from upstairs._

 _"Sure mommy!"_

* * *

"Ryuusuke, you're going to be late if you keep sleeping this long..."

Poke. Poke.

"Is he dead?"

"Nah, just to lazy to get up, even though he knows we are here."

"So the bums awake then?"

"Yup, wait? Why?"

The sound of pattered footsteps could be heard leaving Ryuusukes' bedroom, and then silence. That is until those footsteps sounded like they where running _real_ quick towards his room. The door wasn't closed, was it?

"Ah, sh- Gah!"

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was going to do that, ya know?" A blonde kid was seen walking besides a dark haired kid, who seemed to be sulking and holding his mid-section.

"Next time, she asks' something about me... DON'T tell her the truth." The dark haired kid said, grouchily at the nonchalant blonde.

"Hmm, maybe if you get me ramen next time we go for lunch?"

The dark haired kid stopped in his tracks, watching his best friend walk ahead of him, arms folded behind his head and not daring to look back. "That's right, keep walking Uzumaki..."

"Oi! You turds going to catch up, or am I going to have to drag you there myself?" A rather irritated feminine voice called out ahead. The dark strawberry colored hair swiveled back and forth, as the girl walked a little faster than the boys behind her. Making her hair accessories clang together more than ever. She might have to do something about that noise if she ever wanted to be a kunoichi, and not be heard from her enemies. Or her targets.

Sighing, she grabbed one and gave it a thorough glance over, thinking of different ways to make it to were the noise could be cancelled out, or something. Grumbling to herself, she didn't know that the boys had indeed caught up with her rather quickly and were walking on both of her sides.

Some would say that it looked like the two boys were acting like her guards, while she inspected her hair accessories with quite interest.

* * *

The Hokage was taking a glance at his crystal ball to check on his granddaughter and saw the scene as plain as day, and laughed with a puff of smoke leaving his lips, forming a small ring in the air. These two were always scared of the dark strawberry girl, but who could blame them when she could literally break something with ease. It came with perks from her Clan, but he would tell her that later when she was ready. Sighing, the Hokage glanced over at his desk, remembering where he had put the scroll from the Lord of the deceased Clan, the Kagemusha's. His last dying wish written rather quickly, but when he mentioned his newborn it was stained with dried tears, and some splattered blood that probably had dripped off of him while he was literally dying.

Puffing a smoke ring, the Hokage watched with somewhat sad eyes, but there was happiness within them as he watched the soon to be shinobi of their village.

They would do good, they had the will of fire within each of them. Even if they didn't know it, yet. Some had it stronger than others, but he could still see it within each of them.

The Hokagge watched silently into the crystal ball, before he heard a soft knock. Signaling that it was time to gather those who would become jounins of the newly squads since today was the day. "Come in." Was his order, and watched silently with eased eyes of seeing some newly jounin and all to well faces.

"Welcome and congrats to those who are new and becoming a jounin. Today you will be assigned to your new squads. Now shall we began?"

* * *

"Hey, where is Naruto?"

"Crap..."

* * *

"Phew, almost forgot to do my daily chores! Take that Gramps!"

"Naruto!"

"Ack!"

Not only was Iruka-sensei chasing Naruto around the village, but so was Kyoko who was livid for having to chase him in the first place. Then there was Ryuusuke, ahead of everyone almost clashing into the blonde, before he pulled him into a dark alley. Quickly, coating their chakra's, which was quite hard with Naruto's. Since his was such a large and boisterous one, he almost didn't make it when the dark strawberry girl streaked past them. Their Sensei didn't sense them, but the girl did as the blonde's finally vanished.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but I think we are going to die."

"Wha-"

"Gotcha!"

"Naruto-kun... You made me chase you, and brought Ryuusuke into this..." Cracking noise could be heard from the dark strawberry girls knuckles, and then her neck. Her fierce green eyes peered down at the blondes' blue orbs. "Got any last words?"

"Uh, eek?!" And then he ran again. But didn't get to far, when Iruka-sensei caught him bu the back of his jacket.

"Thank you, Kyoko. I'll see you two in class. Ryuusuke... We'll talk after class." Then their Sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with Naruto who was tied up quite well.

"Ryuusuke-kun, you're too good of a friend, and good work on honing those masking skills. Almost fooled me," Kyoko turned from the dark hair boy and walked away without another word.

The dark haired boy sat there rather quietly, blinking a couple of times before it hit him. And it hit him hard.

"Di-did she just complimented m-me?" Ryuusuke got up, dusting himself of the dust that settled on his clothes and walked out towards the light.

"Ryuu-kun, come on!"

* * *

 **Psst~ I is tired. Sorry it's rather shorter than the last ones... Must get off before I just clonk on my own poor laptop and break the screen... Again... Wait, no I didn't do that... My fat cat did... How can a cat break a freakin laptop screen by sitting on it... For fluff sakes, I might have to put her on a di... Never mind~**

 **Loves and stuffs~**

 **Ja~ ToraYona**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiyo!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

 **Just my characters and Koyo ~**

 **So this chapter will mainly show how Kyoko became a student at the academy, when in the will from her own father said, to not her become a shinobi. For he did not want her to know what his Clan and himself had to go through... As a Kagemusha.**

 **Oh, also it kind of gets slightly intense, but I promise it's not gory or doesn't go any further, because I know that some don't like to read anything that disturbing.**

 **Just to show how society can turn their eyes away from a commotion that can be seen everywhere nowadays which is sad...**

 **I was a little itchy on writing it, but knew somehow this scenario would trigger her kekkei genkai, and would help my Kyoko grow up and become who she is as you guys see her in the previous chapters. A strong young girl, who doesn't take crap from anyone anymore, and stands up for herself and others.**

 **(even though I could've written something else.. I wanted to write something that we usually see, so that it could seem more realistic)**

 **So yeah, let's starto'~**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

Chapter 7

To have an anchor, and to have a will

 _This is a dream, right?_

 _I walked towards a woman who was sitting on a long porch that stretched for miles. She seemed contempt on just sitting there, not speaking just listening to the sounds that the world gave out._

 _I bowed to her, she smiles and pats the spot next to her. I sat with a contempt sigh and stretched my limbs. They seemed to ache for some odd reason, and sitting there to listen to the nature, instantly gave me inner peace._

 _"Not too bad, huh?"_

 _I glanced at the woman at the corner of my eyes and see her smile stretch a little bit more, her hand reached out towards me. I flinched instinctively, causing her hand to stop midway towards my odd colored hair that seemed longer than it actually was._

 _I looked down in embarrassment, making the woman laugh at my antics. I raised a dark eyebrow at her laughter._

 _'Why is she laughing, I just flinched away from her touch?'_

 _"It's ok, child. You don't know who I am. But I know who you are."_

 _She said with a darker tone, this time she reached around and grabbed my shoulder, and brought me in towards her body._

 _Confusion settled in my mind, as I searched a way to get myself out of her vice grip._

 _"It's futile child to struggle against me. You. Have no power here."_

* * *

Gasping, I screamed as my head pounded in slight trauma of how much stress built in within the dream state. My mind raced, wanting to know the answers now, and not later. My adrenaline was high, and my screams died out as I felt warm arms encircle my small, shaking frame.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here. Mama's here," The woman who claimed to be my mother, made my mind and heart come to an ease. My mind told me I was in the real world, away from the lady on the porch.

"Otou-san!" I cried out to her, clutching onto her dark kimono with a vice grip, my tears staining the pretty and delicate fabric. It was soft against my cheek, her sent overwhelming my own senses. I was going to be ok. I was safe.

"Shh, my sweet." She cooed at me, her hand softly going up and down my shaking back, sometimes they would go in circles. The pattern seemed to help, and soon all that was heard was me making hiccuping sounds as my mind came down from the intense high from the dream.

It seemed all to real, and what the woman was in-telling me was something I absolutely hated. To be powerless against everything. To be held back. It was all too much.

I didn't want to be held back, because I was considered a Hime to others, or that I was related to the Hokage; but somehow I knew I wasn't exactly related to him, but he was still my Ojichan. I didn't want to be a precious little flower, that most girls would rather be. I wanted to be strong and have my own will to follow.

To be strong for those who can't be strong, to be able to stand up to those who hate, and make them see that "hate" is just a word to describe something that they can't have or are jealous of. To turn something evil to good, but not by being strong and forcing that person or being into being good, just to let them know that there is someone who can care. There is those who do care and will reach out for those who are either lost or can't seem to go on.

I could feel my mother humming, while my cheek laid against her chest. I listened to the soft humming sounds she made, to her heart beat in smooth rhythms. I soon fell asleep against her, knowing full well that I was safe once more.

As my eyes shut, I could hear my mother chuckle, and lay me softly and as easily as she could, back into my bed covers. I liked a lot of covers, but then again it was winter time.

* * *

I was walking down the streets with my mother, holding her bigger gloved hand with my tiny fist as tight as I could.

We where going to the market for some groceries, and I wanted to get Ojichan something for Christmas, and also for Haha, but I wouldn't tell her that. It was going to be a secret and surprise! I'll be very sneaky when I do so!

I was too excited to notice that I had been separated from her, that I begin to feel my heart beat rather quickly against my chest. That I had to clutch it, for it felt like it was going to burst any second know!

 _'What's wrong with me!? How am I supposed to be strong, if I can't be strong without my own mother!?'_

I felt a strong hand settle on my tiny shoulder, and slowly glanced up to see a drunken man snort at me and pull me along with him. He snagged my tiny wrist quickly, but I held my stand and tried to scream out, trying to warn others around me. But he was too quick and slammed a rather disgusting hand against my mouth. I wanted to bite, but he held firm as well. I struggled, yet no one gave the man and I second glance.

I wanted to cry as I watched everyone pass by, as if I were invisible.

The man began to notice my slug form, and began pulling me into a nearby alley. Was that alley always there? I didn't struggle, but my mind was still racing as I felt him slam me against a trash can, I fell backwards, but honestly I didn't feel it. My mind went numb instantly, and my heart was thumping against my chest so loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if the drunken guy could hear it. Yet alone someone from the crowd. But apparently, I was no one right know.

I probably looked like an orphan when I was by myself.

Maybe that's why I caught this man's attention.

I slowly looked up to see the man start taking his ragged belt off. My mind seemed to register instantly what this man wanted to do, and all I remembered was the sound of the man cry out in pain, and my fist hurting from a sharp intense pain that brought me back into the real world.

I knew I blacked out for a second there, and know was standing over the man who was about to do the unthinkable. I was angry, at how foolish I could let myself become such an easy target to someone so low as him, that I felt like I wanted to hit him again. But thinking back on what I wanted to become, and do made me rethink of hitting him again.

"Next time you think about touching me or any other little kid you see, you better rethink your choices sir," I then rethought of what I wanted to do and how my will instantly changed then and there. I cracked my knuckles slightly, gaining the mans' attention rather quickly.

A rush of cold wind picked up, and the sky seemed to darken. "You know what, I don't think someone like you can have a second choice after all."

The man before me seemed to become very aware of what he had just done, who he had almost taken with his dirtied hands.

I felt my eyes slit, my senses becoming ten times sharper, so sharp that I could hear the man's very own heart beating, his breathing was hitched slightly, and his pupils seemed to shrink into a scared state. His body was quivering, and then that was when he began to beg. I didn't want to hear his pathetic cries, as no one listened to mine. So, with quick ease I shut him up.

Now, to ask how I did this, I don't know how to exactly explain it, but I felt something within me, grow with a deadliness that even the rodents seemed to scared to be around the man and I. Now that I look at it, the sky wasn't exactly growing darker, it was our surroundings that were growing darker, as if the shadows themselves where swarming to the man and I.

I glanced at my outstretched hands and saw that it was indeed the shadows. They seemed to linger on my hands like smoke but in a swirling mess. As I reached out towards the scared and pathetic man something... No someone stopped me. From doing what, I'm not exactly sure, but I knew somewhere deep down inside it wasn't going to be what my mind was thinking the other night.

I was going to fail myself if I took that last step. And was thankful for the person who interrupted me.

Soon my world grew dark, and the sounds of the man scattering away could be heard in the background, but it didn't seem he got to far when a small grunt escaped his chapped lips that I remembered smacking against themselves from the coldness. Those dark eyes starring down my own green ones, was slightly burned into the back of my mind. But when that dark shape appeared my mind settled down rather quickly. As if it knew who they were, when my own conscious had given up from the stress that built up to that point.

I wanted my mother, but knew I couldn't always rely on her. But these hands that seemed to ease my mind; had pulled me into a warm embrace. I pried my eyes opened to see my savior and was met with a dog-like mask, but the eyes that peered out through the tiny holes could be seen gleaming slightly red and something spinning rapidly. But my mind shut down immediately afterwards.

* * *

Later, I awoke to find myself in the hospital bed. An all too well blondie and brunette could be seen on both sides of my bed. Each clutching my tiny hands into their own, rather tightly if I say so. I smiled a little at them, then heard a soft creak besides my right, a little out of peripheral vision.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kyo-chan."

"Kyo-chan?!"

"Kyoko!?"

The two boys immediately awoke to hearing my name being called out, and I slightly grimaced at the loud sounds that erupted throughout my once quiet room.

"You idiots! You're too loud!"

A smack against the two boys head, made me cringe a little as they clutched their know bruised heads. I laughed a little then as I stared at the two people who stood behind them.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. Higarashi-san."

The dark haired boy, who was apparently sitting in the chair, and who had called out to me was standing behind the blonde boy. The blonde boy turned to glare at him, but Sasuke just gave him the cold shoulder and didn't mind his death glare. Instead he was starring at me with saddened eyes. But when our eyes met, they disappeared and a small blush could be seen lightly dusting his pale cheeks.

"Like I said, glad you're awake." He said softly, this time glancing at the white tile.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," I gave him one of my "charming smiles", as mama called them, and turned towards the blonde boy and waved him to come closer. "Dumby!" I said happily, bringing him into a tight hug. Even though he mainly caused my slight headache, I was still happy that he was there when I was unconscious.

I turned to see the other brunette nursing his own wounds, from his mothers' brutal hit and waved to him as well. He came towards me as well, and was brought into the hug, "Thanks Ryuu!" I saw both the boys blush a little but ignored it.

I heard Ryuusukes' mother laugh whole heartily at our moment, and brought the Uchiha boy closer as well. I saw that he seemed slightly jealous but didn't want to push him. I knew that would be slightly asking to much of the Uchiha, but knew deep down that he appreciated the affection he got from us.

As we were in a tight embrace, I heard a slight cough from the doorway. Everyone scattered off of me rather quickly, and I turned to see the person. I knew who it was from the beginning, her light steps I could hear from just down the halls even with the massive activity going on. I smiled as she did as well, and soon I was in a tight embrace with my mother.

Cries could be heard from my room, but no one bothered us. A nurse was outside the door, peeking in and gave us a cheeky smile or more like a cheesy grin. She soon joined us, even though she wasn't my nurse, just a curious nurse who never saw love being expressed as much as we were expressing it now.

* * *

 **So~**

 **I've been listening to some good music, that has been motivating me lately.. I love music that gets me all hyped up on writing something different than what I'm usually writing. A little more action and some intensity, ya know?**

 **Btw, Skillet and Disturbed are what motivated me to write tonight's chapter... They are great bands that help me get motivated into writing more hyped and intense chapters I noticed, lol. Get me more into the zone.**

 **What are your guys' music/band motivations to writing or just doing anything?**

 **Ja~ ToraYona**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hihi~**

 **So, I don't own Naruto, just my characters' and Koyo**

 **Enjoy~ T.Y.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A loss that is unknown, but not to the heart

It was late, and that was the first step to trying to go to sleep. But sleep kept avoiding my mind as I felt uneasy. So I walked in circles in my room, some of the windows were opened for the fall breeze to slip through, making my body shiver just a little. But I paid no attention to that, since my brain was going in circles. But what was it that had me from sleeping, to the point to where I feel like I might just lose it.

I heard light footsteps come towards my door, making me stop in my tracks; turning to look at my white decorated door.

"Sweety, why aren't you asleep yet? You know I could hear you all the way downstairs on the other side of the house," my mother came right up to me, bringing me into a light embrace.

"Tell me little one, what bothers you to make you sound like you're about to chase a certain little blondie Uzumaki and dark haired Higarashi boy around town for Kami knows what?" mother glanced down at me with her own darker green eyes that held some kind of sadness within them I haven't seen before.

"It's- it's nothing, Haha. Sorry to cause a ruckus," I pull away and slam my petite body onto the fluff of pillows I had piled up.

I felt the bed sink a little to my left, making me shift so that I could see my mother leaning down; a kind smile I know to well was seen plastered on her face, but her eyes... They held something else, a secret perhaps.

 _Is this why I feel so uneasy? Is it because, mother is feeling sad that it's literally oozing off of her, and for some reason... I just want to hug her... Maybe... No... I just want to bury myself into the abyss of sleep. But it won't come..._

"Okaasan? Why is it that I feel like my heart is going to explode any minute?"

 _There I said it..._

My mother gloomily looks down to the white sheets that had tiny paw prints decorated across them. She picked at a small thread that peeked up, and lightly tugged on it, until it snapped. Smoothing the sheet down from her little tugs, mother slowly glanced back up into my emerald-cat like eyes; as she so calls them. She reached over and smoothed my slightly untamed hair down a little, as she would whenever she was consoling me when I was down. And right know it felt amazing; to feel mother's loving touch, I leaned in and sighed.

It felt like all my worries had been erased there and then.

My mother smiled and leaned in to give me a light peck on the forehead. "Sometimes it's better to listen to the heart, than that smart brain of yours', Kyo-chan."

"And don't worry, Okaasan is here to erase any bad or ill thoughts. Just know Okaasan will always be here. Even if I'm not here in person," she said that in a whispering voice, making me want to hug Okaasan there and now.

So like Okaasan said; listen to your heart, I did.

I pulled my Okaasan into a tight embrace, making her slightly gasp in surprise, but soon I felt her arms cradle me into her own. It seemed as if time had slowly stopped just for us for that moment. It felt like it had been years, since we were able to do something like this; with me training to be a shinobi of Konoha, and Okaasan taking her daily trips to the hospital to help with her abilities.

She would usually say that she didn't want to get rusted, or to let her abilities she learned back then to go to waste.

So, sometimes she wouldn't be home to meet me when I got off from the academy. Or to come pick me up, like the other mother's. But that's alright, I have my friends and sometimes Kiba's mother would bring me home; since we lived so close to one another.

"Oh, that's right." She pulled away for a little and reached behind her. Pulling a violet box, that seemed all too familiar, and placed it into my hands with a kiss on the forehead again. "Happy birthday Kyoko-chan."

It was a silver ring that had small engravings on the inside; it seemed familiar as well.

"Okaasan, why are you-"

"It was your Otosan's."

"Otosan?"

"He would've want you to have something of his, and this is really I could think of that was.. Well, personal."

 _Otosan? Who-_ An image blinked in front of my eyes. But I knew it was my imagination; my brain playing tricks on me.

A solid object slid into my opened hands. It was cold to the touch, but when I glanced down to see a picture of a man in his late twenties, dressed nicely in a dark blue and dark green kimono; a warm smile plastered on his smooth face, but there was a small outline of something peeking out from the front of his kimono. Just by his left breast, a small white outline of a crescent moon could be seen peeking out; but just barely. His eyes gleamed like hers did, but were a dark brown color with gold specks; if one were to look closely, and some freckles could be seen as well, dusting his blushing face. As a petite woman was seen to his left, clad in a light blue and gold trimmed kimono with dark butterflies decorating the clothing, as it swept around her feet in a beautiful manner. Her light vermilion hair was pulled into a tight bun with some looping around the sides of her face in a crescent moon shape, her red dyed lips complimenting the look; as she glanced lovingly at the man beside her. Her dark green eyes seemed to sparkling as well, and a light blush could be seen decorating her painted face, a twinkle of happiness was definitely there behind those eyes.

Unlike know a days, that I could see mother doing her usual business around Konoha, or even at home.

I knew the woman automatically, but it seemed as if time was catching up to the woman that is in the picture, to the woman before me. I could see the sadness coming forth more and more as the days passed on, but I knew she would never speak up of why she was so.

So I took more of the picture into my mind, the small details of both of the people sitting there happily, and in love.

Is that really, my _Otosan_?

"Thank you Okaasan," I smiled with tears streaming down my face.

"You deserve it more than anyone and anything," She pulled me into a tight embrace this time, before pulling back and sniffling a little.

"Know, get some rest, we have a big day tomo-" She laughs a little before finishing her sentence, "Well, it's already morning," She said this and pointed out to the window where we could see the sun peeking over the Hokage mountain and the colorful trees that slightly hid the streets from my view.

"Ah, it seems so Haha," I said and laid my head against her arm, holding the picture frame and silver ring tightly against my chest.

 _These are the things I need to cherish, and the memories as well._

Maybe, I will learn one day who my Otosan was. For know, this is enough to suffice my troubled heart.

* * *

 **So guys, chapter's will be slow for the next week or so...**

 **Things are happening in life that cannot be pushed to the side...**

 **Life has a funny way of disappearing without anyone's consent, that sometimes it can really hit you like a brick to the face and maybe some more and maybe a little bit of cement to add to the weight... Oh, don't forget the salt to the already opened wounds to the heart...**

 **Sorry, for the depressing note... -~-**

 **But, don't worry, writing also helps a depressed soul sometimes. Just right know, it feels real heavy that I want to just throw everything and not have to worry about what Life has to throw at me anymore, ja know~?**

 **Welp, know that you met depressing ToraYona...**

 **Here's to hoping that she comes back with a smile on her heart and mind? Actually, scratch that. She will come back a happier gal! Besides-**

 **There is people who can help a torn heart back up, and bring that heart back to the light with just a tad of love to the touch**

 **Ja, know? ~ ToraYona**


End file.
